


Little Talks

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Long time no see…. I am back because I love my Alan Wake too much. And I also want to see him suffer.The name and scene just came to me and I decided that it had to be written. I know there’s a song by the same name, but this isn’t related to it. Sorry.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see…. I am back because I love my Alan Wake too much. And I also want to see him suffer.  
> The name and scene just came to me and I decided that it had to be written. I know there’s a song by the same name, but this isn’t related to it. Sorry.

The dark settled upon every corner of the cabin and, exhausted, Alan tried to get some rest. His bones ached; his skin was stiff and made him feel every hair on his body. The writer pressed the articles of clothes closer to himself as he sat down on the floor and crawled into a ball. He had been writing and planning and thinking over every word of The Return for days now. To say he needed a break was an understatement. His throat felt dry, too. As for his eyes—they seemed like the only part of his body that was warm. His vision blurred as if to get even for that, however.

Wake was so preoccupied in his state of tiredness that he swore he didn’t hear the floorboard creek (or maybe they never did) as the mirror walked up to him.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, childlike.

Surprised, the writer raised his head from where he was and narrowed his eyes at the other.

“I am…cold. There’s no sun here and I can’t start a fire, there is nothing to warm me. Also, I haven’t slept in days…”

The doppelganger cocked his head to the side, still looking with his empty eyes at the other man.

“But I’m not cold and I never sleep.” With saying that, he decided to sit down next to Alan, to which the latter responded by tightening his grip on himself and scowling.

“Well, you’re not very human, are you?” Wake perhaps tried to bite as he said this, but it didn’t matter because Scratch just kept glancing at him blankly, every so often noticing a flicker of darkness or light and following it with his eyes.

It was always odd to interact with the doppelganger as he never seemed to be used to what was around him. That would, of course, change in the future, but at the time… he was innocent and airheaded by comparison.

Alan without fully realizing it kept watching the other, leaning towards the warmer body. Despite being made of darkness, a matter that is commonly cold, it seemed Scratch radiated warmth.

The double took notice, despite the writer’s hopes.

He turned to Alan and leaned slightly too, placing a hand on his shoulders. Wake was off thrown and halted for a good minute, before sighing and nuzzling closer to his only source of heat.

Alan even closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a good while, before Mr. Scratch spoke again.

“Is it a nice place...? Out there, that is…”

Alan huffed slightly, unknowingly breathing in the scent of Mr. Scratch…. He smelled like a forest at winter.

“It is. There are people… And not many of them want to kill you.” Scratch chuckled. “There’s… Alice. There’s light. There’s warmth, too… It is a better place, you know…” The writer trails off then, exhaustion getting the better of him then.  

The double nudged the back of Wake’s head with his nose and closed his eyes as well.

They just sit still there from that moment onwards. Alan breathing shallowly, while Scratch warms him best he can. It’s almost sweet.

The double smirks eventually, tightening his grip onto Wake.

“I just can’t wait to see it all, then.”


End file.
